


grip me hard and pull me in

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: После фиаско с Карлтоном Дрейком и Фондом жизни проходит шесть месяцев, и Эдди, наконец, начинает думать о свиданиях. Веном же имеет свое мнение обо всем происходящем.





	grip me hard and pull me in

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [grip me hard and pull me in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371359) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



После фиаско с Карлтоном Дрейком и Фондом жизни проходит шесть месяцев, и Эдди, наконец, начинает думать о свиданиях.

Он вернулся на работу, переехал в новую квартиру, где нет крыс, лазающих в мусоре, и тараканов, бегающих по полу, стоит ему включить свет, и боль от расставания с Энн превратилась в тупую и вполне терпимую.

Дело в том, что он скучает по Энн, но на самом деле не хочет пытаться снова сойтись с ней: Дэн — хороший парень, и Энн, похоже, действительно его любит. И, может, Эдди немного мудак, но не настолько мудак, чтобы пытаться испортить отношения женщины, в которую он был влюблен и о которой все еще глубоко заботится, и человека, которого он начинает считать другом — может, даже хорошим другом. Особенно, когда вместе они выглядят такими счастливыми.

И он на самом деле тоже не одинок больше, с тех пор, как... да. С появления Венома.

Эдди уже привык к Веному в своей голове. Поначалу приспособиться было довольно... трудно, мягко говоря: слышать грохочущий, незамолкающий голос в голове, привыкать отвечать Веному тоже мысленно, — но в любом случае, это Сан-Франциско, и на Эдди всего лишь пару раз странно косятся, даже когда он говорит вслух.

И, ну, ему нравится Веном: нравятся его любопытство и постоянные едкие комментарии. Нравится, когда тот смотрит на мир его глазами — по крайней мере, когда Веном не просто голоден и требует еды. Кроме того, это действительно помогает во всяких журналистских расследованиях: он не беспокоится, что пострадает в опасных ситуациях, так как его инопланетный приятель рядом с ним и сможет вытащить его из неприятностей.

Так что да, жизнь довольно неплоха, учитывая все обстоятельства. В порыве оптимизма в тот вечер Эдди ставит на телефон тиндер.

***

Веном — вероятно, неудивительно, учитывая, сколько он наговорил об Энн, когда впервые ее встретил, — многословно комментирует совпадения в тиндере. В голове Эдди то и дело появляются комментарии, пока они просматривают профили, в духе: «Да, мне нравится эта», и «Почему люди так любят собак? Полагаю, они довольно вкусные», «Эта нет, слишком спортивная, у тебя с ней ничего общего».

— Что это значит? — тыкая в экран, требует ответа Эдди. — Я хожу в спортзал!

«Она любит серфинг. Когда ты вообще видел в последний раз солнечный свет?»

— Я слишком занят, — защищаясь, говорит он. — Работа и все такое. Знаешь ли. 

Можете просто назвать Эдди неудачником, но ему нравится его работа. Он в ней великолепен и так чертовски рад своему возвращению, что даже не расстроен навалившимся дедлайном.

«Я знаю». Голос Венома звучит почти нежно, и странно, что Эдди в состоянии различать оттенки его настроений. Это же странно, да? Ну, наверное. Слегка.

— Ну, она мне нравится, — говорит он, просто чтобы поспорить, и набирает быстрое сообщение девушке-серферу, которую зовут Лиз.

После небольшой переписки Лиз соглашается на свидание с Эдди. Однако, что довольно раздражающе, Веном оказывается прав: у Эдди с ней действительно мало общего, и разговор, хотя и вполне приятный, немного неловкий, и через некоторое время угасает. После ужина на выходе из ресторана он быстро и целомудренно целует Лиз на прощание, и они расходятся, а Веном даже не заявляет: «Я же говорил», но Эдди чувствует самодовольство, распространяющееся из оккупированного Веномом уголка его разума.

Он ходит еще на несколько свиданий после этого, некоторые Веном одобряет, а некоторые — нет. В основном все идет хорошо — ни одно из них не является особенно ужасным или особенно удивительным, но Эдди кажется, что он не встретил кого-то, кто ему действительно нравится. Если быть честным с самим собой, самым веселым на свиданиях до сих пор были развлекающие комментарии Венома, который ни разу не потерпел провала в попытках заставить Эдди смеяться (иногда срывая вполне приличное свидание — и не то чтобы Эдди был против).

На одном особенно скучном свидании с высоким блондином, который показался Эдди довольно горячим, но оказался любителем говорить только о себе, не позволяя Эдди вставить и слова, Веном решает прокомментировать: «Этот худший. Мы должны откусить ему лицо!», — из-за чего Эдди давится супом и следующие три минуты кашляет в салфетку.

Излишне говорить, что в тот день секса у него не было.

***

Два вечера спустя, вернувшись домой после очередного завала на работе, Эдди достает из холодильника пиво, включает телевизор и вздыхает про себя. Может, он стареет, но эти свидания — отдельный вид пыток.

Он мечтает о том, чтобы кто-то ждал его дома, скучал по нему, когда его там не было. О ком-то, кто знает его, с кем он мог бы поговорить, кто бы заставил его смеяться. И, конечно, было бы неплохо еще и трахаться.

Мысль приходит из ниоткуда: вроде того, что у него с Веномом. Ну, очевидно, за исключением секса.

И затем — как только эта мысль прокладывает свой коварный путь в глубины его разума — он не может перестать думать об этом. Инопланетяне, такие, как Веном, вообще занимаются сексом? У Венома был секс? Скучает ли он по сексу? Как это ощу... Окей, хватит! Хватит об этом думать!

«Если ты действительно хочешь знать...»

— Нет! — почти выкрикивает Эдди, чувствуя, что щеки начинают пылать. — Нет, нет, не хочу!

***

Эдди сидит дома за своим столом, хмурясь, формулирует вопросы, которые собирается задать на следующем интервью, и рассеянно жует спагетти с фрикадельками, тыкая вилкой в тарелку у локтя, когда раздается вопрос, к которому он очевидно не готов.

«Мы встречаемся?»

Он давится фрикаделькой, и следующие несколько минут слишком занят кашлем и вытиранием слез, чтобы ответить вслух, поэтому просто яростно думает в сторону Венома: 

— Нет, ЧТО? — и пытается убедиться, что в его ответе очевидны заглавные буквы.

«Ты поцеловал меня», — говорит Веном.

— Это была Энн, — слабо протестует Эдди, и даже в его собственном голове это звучит неубедительно.

Глубокий и раскатистый смех Венома грохочет в мозгу Эдди, и, что довольно ужасно и неуместно, это заставляет его член дернуться.

«Я знаю, когда ты сам себе не веришь, помнишь?»

Эдди хмурится. 

— Вообще-то это ты поцеловал меня, — раздраженно говорит он. И да, это придирка, можете подать на него в суд. Он вообще не ожидал подобного разговора.

«Тогда ладно. Я тебя поцеловал».

— К чему ты клонишь?

«Хочешь, я приглашу тебя на свидание, Эдди?»

— ...Что? — говорит Эдди. Он не думал, что все обернется таким образом.

Он чувствует в мыслях жест Венома, эквивалентный человеческому пожатию плечами.

«Мы уже сделали все, что ты делал на этих твоих свиданиях».

— Не все, — говорит Эдди и немедленно жалеет об этом.

«Что еще?» — искренне любопытствуя, спрашивает Веном, и Эдди ничего не может с собой поделать: это похоже на то, когда вам приказывают не думать о чем-то, и только об этом вы и можете думать.

«А, — задумчиво говорит Веном. — Секс».

Эдди вздрагивает.

«Ты слишком много думаешь о сексе».

— Только потому, что у меня не было его уже полгода, — морщась, сообщает ему Эдди.

«Хм», уклончиво говорит Веном и погружается в молчание. Эдди торопливо возвращается к работе.

***

В общем-то, он думал, что разговор с Веномом о свидании — их общем свидании — забыт и похоронен, но, очевидно, ошибался, потому что Веном снова поднимает эту тему в субботу вечером.

— Эй, я просто хочу прояснить, — говорит Эдди. — Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

«Да».

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди, потому что на самом деле это далеко не самое странное, что с ним случалось за последние полгода. — Итак, куда мы пойдем?

«Мясо, — решает Веном. — Я хочу мяса».

— Ну естественно, — забавляясь, отвечает Эдди, потом одевается и занимает место в баре лучшего стейк-хауса в городе, потому что почему бы и нет.

Он заказывает бифштекс на двоих и съедает его полностью — из-за Венома Эдди голоден все время, хорошо, что ему платят довольно приличную зарплату, — и Веном развлекает его все это время. делая ехидные замечания о сидящих за столиками. К десерту он переходит к размышлениям о том, кто из перечисленных «злой» (или, переводя на язык Венома, «съедобный»), и Эдди вынужден прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух.

Когда приносят счет, Эдди улыбается. 

— Итак, — говорит он, — как ты заплатишь за наше свидание?

«Нашей кредитной картой», — самодовольно отвечает Веном, выхватывает кредитку Эдди из его бумажника и бросает ее к счету.

Эдди подавляет смешок. 

— Просто замечательно, — бормочет он. — Мой инопланетный партнер — тот еще умник.

«Что ты сказал?»

— О, извини, — думает ему Эдди. — Мой инопланетный паразит — тот еще умник.

***

Вообще-то... это лучшее свидание, на котором он был — ну, с тех пор, как возобновил попытки найти кого-то, Эдди понимает это, возвращаясь домой. 

— Э-э-э, — начинает он, снимая пальто, — спасибо за ужин.

«Всегда пожалуйста».

Когда он босиком заходит в спальню, чтобы повесить пальто, то понимает, что из всех свиданий, на которых он был, это именно то, после которого он на самом деле хотел бы пригласить партнера к себе. И вот теперь, когда он действ всерьез думает об этом, после хорошего стейка и прекрасного вина, проведя действительно отличный вечер, он внезапно отчаянно возбуждается, размышляя о том, как именно он хотел бы закончить эту ночь.

Он садится на кровать, в майке и дорогих брюках, его член уже начинает вставать, а рука почти тянется обхватить его и — блядь. Он не знает, как должен поступить в такой ситуации: не возражает ли Веном, если?.. Должен ли он спросить?..

Решение принимается за него, когда чернильный росток змеится вдоль молнии его брюк и тянет ее вниз. Эдди шокировано вскрикивает и подпрыгивает почти на полфута.

— Боже, — вздыхает он, — предупреждай меня, хорошо?

«Ты просто думал о том, как попросил бы пойти меня к тебе домой, — указывает Веном. — Я здесь».

— Да, но. Слушай, сначала спроси, хорошо?

Пауза, затем: 

«Это человеческий обычай?»

— Сначала спрашивать? М-м-м, да.

«Очень хорошо. Могу я?»

— А. Ладно. Да. — Эдди нервно облизывает губу. — Я не знаю, что тебе...

«Нравится? — росток змеится вокруг талии Эдди и медленно тянет его трусы вниз. — Мне нравишься ты, Эдди.»

— Окей. — Эдди приподнимает бедра, позволяя Веному стащить трусы и брюки, и сбрасывает, когда те спадают к лодыжкам. — Это... ох... хорошее начало.

Еще несколько ростков тянутся от его руки и обхватывают член хорошим, крепким захватом, и о, черт побери, это так хорошо ощущается. Теперь член полностью твердый, и Эдди лежит на кровати, обхватив рукой член вместе с хваткой Венома, и, боже. Раньше он никогда не думал, как будут ощущаться на теле щупальца Венома, и теперь не уверен, почему: они мягко пробираются по телу, и это чертовски удивительно.

Одно щупальце пробирается под майку, скользя горячо и гладко по груди, животу, и мышцы под ним вздрагивают, член в хватке Венома дергается, на головке выступает смазка. Это так приятно, что везде, где касается Веном, по телу словно пробегают маленькие молнии, заставляющие кожу гореть. Эдди поспешно сдирает майку, затем швыряет ее на пол, позволяя Веному распространить щупальца по всему телу.

— Блядь, — шипит он, откидывая голову назад и широко раздвигая ноги, желая большего; желая почувствовать эту горячую влажность вокруг себя, внутри себя. — Веном, мне нужно...

«Да», — подтверждает Веном глубоким собственническим тоном.

Щупальце — или несколько, Эдди так сильно поглощен ощущениями, что не может понять, — скользит по его члену ниже, к яйцам, дразнит тонкую кожу между мошонкой и анальным отверстием, и Эдди стонет, открыв рот, выгибая спину, когда он пытается толкнуться навстречу дразнящему давлению.

— Смазка... — выдыхает он. — Прикроватный ящик... Пожалуйста...

«Нет необходимости, — говорит Веном. — Я не причиню тебе вреда», и нечто теплое и влажное дразнит дырочку, нежно скользя по ее краям. Эдди издает гортанный звук, наполовину разочарованный, наполовину умоляющий, и кончик щупальца проникает в отверстие, раскрывая его; Эдди благодарит всех богов, что Веном может видеть все в голове Эдди, потому что Веном точно знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы заставить его сойти с ума.

Щупальце Венома медленно продвигается внутрь, сначала неглубоко, позволяя Эдди расслабиться, прежде чем присоединяется второе щупальце, гладит края и скользит рядом с первым. Тяжело дыша, Эдди стонет, согнув колени и выгнувшись всем телом, пытаясь двигаться навстречу Веному, оставляя в покое член и вцепляясь в простыни.

«Тебе нравится?»

— Да, — хрипит Эдди. — Да, черт подери, ты же знаешь, что да.

«Ты велел мне спрашивать».

— Прекрати умничать, — выдавливает Эдди, — и трахни меня как следует.

Веном замолкает, но его щупальца в Эдди твердеют, а те, что обхватывают член, начинают сжиматься и быстро двигаться; щупальца в заднице цепляют простату — по большей части случайно, потому что у Эдди не хватает клеток мозга, чтобы подумать Веному поискать ее.

Веном, очевидно, обращает внимание на его реакцию, хотя бы потому, что, когда Эдди толкается на щупальца, мысленно ругаясь и сжимая вокруг них задницу, Веном безошибочно продолжает массировать то же место, пока Эдди, разгоряченный и вспотевший, не начинает бессвязно и беспорядочно выкрикивать и стонать его имя.

«Эдди», говорит Веном, почти рычит, протяжно и низко, и кожу Эдди словно колет иголками по всем нервным окончаниям прямо к члену, и он теряется в то же мгновение, тяжело дыша, когда кончает прямо сквозь черные щупальца на собственные живот и грудь.

Пока он лежит на кровати, тяжело дыша, пот и сперма застывают на его коже, теплые тентакли скользят по лужице на животе, а затем вдруг несильно обвиваются вокруг тела, словно объятия.

«Ты мой», собственнически говорит Веном, и это отдается эхом их первой встречи, но теперь оно окутывает Эдди, как одеяло, теплое и каким-то невероятным образом успокаивающее.

— Да, — Эдди тяжело дышит в подушку, сонный и удовлетворенный. — Да, наверное, так и есть.

Конец.


End file.
